


Sunday Morning Viking Braids

by ScarlettWallflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWallflower/pseuds/ScarlettWallflower
Summary: Lukas and Inga chill in bed, talking about dogs and hair braiding





	Sunday Morning Viking Braids

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic from tumblr. The request was for Norway and Fem s/o cuddling in bed and rather than make up an oc or use a nameless, personality-less s/o, I used fem Denmark.
> 
> Tbh I'm not a huge fan of this pairing because I headcanon Nor to be gay but I guess it's cute and it would've been bad form to refuse a request.

It was a calm Saturday afternoon. Norway was enjoying the day in bed, taking in the sunlight filtering in through the curtains and the warmth of his girlfriend’s body next to him.

It seemed that the entire world was at peace.

“Can we get a dog?”

His eyebrow twitched. Why did she have to choose now of all times to pester him about the stupid dog?

“No”

“Awww why not?”

Norway chewed the inside of his cheek. Dogs were dirty and messy and required a lot of attention and care, significantly more so than a cat.

But there was no use telling Inga this. She was infatuated with dogs and wouldn’t hear a word against them. She also had her heart set on having one and when Inga made up her mind about something she became very…

“Norgey. Norgey. Norgey sweetie!”

Annoying.

Inga reached up and had his forearm in a vice grip. She shook his arm and Norway didn’t doubt that she was capable of wrenching it free from the socket.

“Stop, you brute.” He removed her hand but wasn’t actually angry and moved his hand under her shirt to stroke her bare hip bone.

“I thought you liked how strong I am. You liked it back when we were Vikings!”

“Hmm,” he grunted noncommittally.

“You sound like Sve when you do that.”

“So?”

“So cut it out! I don’t want to have to think about my brother when I’m half naked and in bed with you!”

He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips and switched to braiding her hair instead. Thinking about Viking times always made him want to braid hair. Besides, Inga still had all that long blonde hair that was perfect for making into gorgeous elaborate braids.

Inga was still pouting when he let go of the small side braid he was doing and decided instead on a waterfall braid. He poked her belly button.

“Roll over, I want to do this braid and I need your whole head of hair to do it.”

“Is it gonna make me look like a pretty Viking warrior princess?”

“The prettiest and most war-like of all Viking princesses.”

“Okay.” She flopped onto her belly and let her boyfriend braid.

“Is this about Chauncey?” Inga’s voice was muffled by the pillow she was snuggling.

“Why would this be about Chauncey?”

“Because he was our pet and I know you loved him.”

“He was a lazy, stupid creature.”

“He died gallantly on the battlefield,” Inga said dreamily. “I bet he’s eating a reindeer steak right now in Valhalla.”

“He died because he wandered out into the battlefield and got shot full of arrows.”

“Yeah and wasn’t it magnificent? I know you’re afraid to lose another pet but I think we’ve had enough time to grieve for Chauncey and now it’s time to get a new dog.”

Norway rolled his eyes as he finished braiding.

“Alright, go look on the mirror.”

Inga bounced up and ran over to grab her hand mirror.

“Ooh I love it! It says I’m an ethereal beauty, but I’m ready to rip out the intestines of my enemies!”

Norway smiled wryly as he watched his weirdo Danish girlfriend make muscles at her reflection.

She hopped back onto the bed, pouncing on him and squashing his stomach in the process.

“Have you changed your mind about the dog yet?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

“I’ll think about it. Come and take a nap with me.”

Inga snuggled happily into his arms and kissed his cheek.

“I love you and your awesome braiding skills.”

“Love you too, crazy Viking warrior princess.”


End file.
